


Play Along?

by DemiDoots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiDoots/pseuds/DemiDoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry but I'm trying to convince my friends that I'm a sex god, so can you please write a fake number on this napkin for me?" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Along?

The bar wasn’t terribly busy since it was the middle of the week, and Suga was grateful for it as he waited for the bartender to come back with the drinks he’d ordered for him and his friends. He liked going out, but he wasn’t a fan of waiting shoulder-to-shoulder with other people just for drinks. He was weighing how much he wanted a handful of pretzels against how many hands had likely been in that bowl before when someone leaned against the bar next to him.

Looking up, he had to admit that the man smiling at him was cute, but beyond the dark eyes and hair and boyish smile, what Suga found most charming was the way the tops of his ears were flushed red. He was trying to appear smooth but was clearly nervous about something.

“Sawamura Daichi,” he introduced himself while extending a hand.

“Sugawara Koushi,” Suga replied, briefly gripping Daichi’s hand more than actually shaking it. He hadn’t come out with his friends to pick someone up, but he was willing to hear what the guy had to say while he was waiting for his drinks.

Daichi took a bar napkin from a nearby stack and slid it over to Suga before outright asking, “Any chance you can write down your number for me?”

Actually laughing at how straightforward he was, Suga slid the napkin back as he said, “As much as I like the direct approach, I’m here with friends and not really looking for a date.”

“Haha, yeah, I thought it might be a stretch,” Daichi admitted as some of his forced smooth act melted away, and Suga found that he was liking this guys smile more and more as it relaxed.

It was then that the bartender returned with a small tray of different drinks. Suga was bidding a quick farewell as he reached for the tray only to be stopped when Daichi held a hand out to halt him. “Please wait,” he pleaded trying not to look or sound desperate and only halfway succeeding. “I could actually use your help.” 

Suga watched him for a moment, trying to decide it this was another flirting tactic, but as the redness on Daichi’s ears spread to his cheeks, Suga decided to hear him out even if it was.

“Don’t look, but some of my friends are sitting over there,” Daichi paused to glance in the direction he’d come from. “They’ve been giving me hell about a recent, uh, dry spell, and now they’re questioning if I even remember how to get someone’s number. So I’m just trying to prove the asses wrong.”

“Is this some sort of bet?” Suga asked with a small smile as he watched Daichi rub the back of his neck.

“Yeah, actually,” he answered having the decency to look at least a little embarrassed. “If I go back empty-handed, I have to pick up the night’s bar tab. So if you could just write down a fake number, I would really appreciate it.

Glancing from the corner of his eye, Suga could just barely see a table of guys watching the two of them, probably waiting for their friend to fail and buy their drinks. “Do you have a pen?” He asked as he looked back to Daichi who seemed honestly surprised as he immediately reached into his pocket. He quickly scribbled a few digits down before handing the napkin and pen back to Daichi, picking up his tray of drinks, and throwing out a “Good luck” before heading back to his waiting friends.

Daichi had just pushed away from the bar to make his way back towards his table when he thought to check and see if the number on the napkin even had an appropriate number of digits. Counting them off, it checked out as believable, but then he noticed a small note off to the side with an arrow pointing at the phone number. 

_It’s real._

He looked back over his shoulder but had missed exactly where Suga had gone. With more confidence than he thought he’d have by the end of the whole thing, Daichi returned to his friends triumphant. He’d have to actually try calling later. Maybe his dry spell was coming to an end.


End file.
